


You, Me, The Ocean and The Sea (and Natasha is Here Too)

by possiblecontent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Tony Talk Things Out, Tony Stark Feels, but nothing serious, kind of? its implied, lowkey religious implications, theyre just vibin on a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblecontent/pseuds/possiblecontent
Summary: “Why here?” Tony asked, turning his head to Steve.“Hm?”“I mean, why with us?” He gestured to Natasha, whose lips curled just slightly. She was eavesdropping, but not making a show of it. Old habits die hard.“You could have gone anywhere, made peace and rested in a place that reminded you of…. home,” Tony said, staring out at the pinking sky.“Tony… You are my home.” He said softly. Tony’s eyes widened and he looked back at him, surprised, though Steve kept his gaze on the ocean, smiling contently at the sea.“Everything always leads back to you. Your future, my new future. The universe could never let me get away.”Tony snorted at that. “I bet you hated it. Sorry,” He shrugged. Steve finally looked at him, shaking his head lightly, honestly. Tony always deflected, even in death. Of course.“I cherished every moment, Tony.” He said with the same caress the ocean foam had along the sand. The two stared at one another, Steve’s eyes gentle and full of an ease Tony had never been blessed with, neither in life or even now. The genius flustered and squirmed under his all too caring gaze, and cleared his throat, looking away once again.
Relationships: Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	You, Me, The Ocean and The Sea (and Natasha is Here Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this isn't really infidelity on either of Steve and Tony's parts, but I can see how that may be percieved. In my opinion, it can only be fair that Pepper continue to live her life while Tony is Vibin in Heaven, and vice versa. Since they were together in sickness and health until death did em part, I personally don't see a problem with Tony smoochin on Steve in the afterlife. However, if that bothers you, I totally understand. 
> 
> From my standpoint, once they've died, they've kinda risen above their own mortal lives. The afterlife is a place to go about and do things as you please. There aren't a lot of qualms about past decisions, because now you're essentially immortal.

The ocean waves rippled, kissing the sand as she drew back and forth in the tide. The salt licked the wooden legs of his chair and the exposed toes of his feet. Occasionally, the ends of his grey sweat pants caught the splashes of the ocean’s personal game, the rocking back and forth in between the two figures sat on her beach, and the pull of the sun on the horizon.

“Go Fish.” He said into the palm of his hand, staring down at his own cards. Each one had a different cartoon fish, all labeled with both the scientific and normal names of the individual species. It was silly, but he and Morgan used these cards all the time when they played together, and Natasha didn’t seem to mind. She smiled, actually.

Nat reached forward, took a card, and then leaned back as she looked at him gently, chewing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Do you… have any 6s?” Tony asked. Just as Natasha swallowed and opened her mouth to respond, her gaze shifted over his shoulder. Her eyes softened more, and she closed her mouth, smiling gently.

“Why don’t you ask him?”

Tony frowned just slightly, before tensing and turning in his chair, the weight of his movements creaking the wood and sinking it further into the muddy, ocean-kissed sand.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

“Oh, so that’s the greeting I get?” Steve asked, walking over from where the ocean crashed into the back of his calves, soaking his sweat pants. He walked gracefully out of the sea, approaching the two and their table of Go Fish, all while Tony stood up and rushed over.

“No, seriously, what the hell? Nat and I have only been here for a week! You cant-What did you do?” He asked, genuine concern lacing through his voice. Hysteria began to roll up his throat as his mind began to play out all the possible options of what Steve could have done.

“I lived. I got that life you told me to get.” Steve said softly, pausing just a few short inches in front of Tony, looking down at him with a gentle expression.

Tony’s face screwed up in confusion, concern falling away. “What, in a week?” He questioned.

“No,” Steve said softly. “Just 5 seconds.”

It took a few moments for that to sink in, and Tony choked up before jerking him forward, holding him tightly.

“How was it?” He asked into Steve’s chest.

The waves crashed at their feet, and Tony would have usually stumbled, but Steve kept them steady as he held the smaller man close to him. Tony looked younger, like the weight of the world had never settled on his shoulders, or buried deep into the bags of his eyes. His frown lines had disappeared, and his hair was curly and thick on his head, the darkest brown it had ever been. Steve loved it.

“It was beautiful.” He mumbled and then buried himself deeper in Tony’s presence.

“But I missed you. Throughout all of it. I missed you so much. And when Peggy died…. I didn’t see much point in staying.”

Tony gasped and jerked back. “Steven Grant Rogers, you _did not-”_

Steve smiled at Tony’s immediate reaction, chuckling slightly. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I left, came back. I… I gave Sam the shield, and... I met Morgan, Tony.” He said gently.

Tony’s body language softened immensely, and he smiled. It was more prideful than sad.

“What did you think?” He asked.

“She’s a genius, just like you.” He said.

Tony began to feel tears well up in his eyes.

“Not that this isn’t super cute, or whatever, but I refuse to third-wheel until Clint gets his ass dead, so….” Natasha waved her pb&j sandwich in the air, and Steve perked up, grinning at her.

Later that evening, when the tides grew stronger and the ocean swallowed the sun, Steve and Tony found themselves content in sitting in the sand while Natasha did handstands on the beach, elegantly and gracefully walking her fingers along the mud.

“Why here?” Tony asked, turning his head to Steve.

“Hm?”

“I mean, why with us?” He gestured to Natasha, whose lips curled just slightly. She was eavesdropping, but not making a show of it. Old habits die hard.

“You could have gone anywhere, made peace and rested in a place that reminded you of…. home,” Tony said, staring out at the pinking sky.

“Tony… You _are_ my home.” He said softly. Tony’s eyes widened and he looked back at him, surprised, though Steve kept his gaze on the ocean, smiling contently at the sea.

“Everything always leads back to you. Your future, my new future. The universe could never let me get away.”

Tony snorted at that. “I bet you hated it. Sorry,” He shrugged. Steve finally looked at him, shaking his head lightly, honestly. Tony always deflected, even in death. Of course.

“I cherished every moment, Tony.” He said with the same caress the ocean foam had along the sand.

The two stared at one another, Steve’s eyes gentle and full of an ease Tony had never been blessed with, neither in life or even now. The genius flustered and squirmed under his all too caring gaze, and cleared his throat, looking away once again.

“You think Bruce or Thor will ever get here?” He asked. Steve simply shrugged.

“I’d hope so, but Thor and Bruce seem to be-”

“Immortal?”

“Sturdy.”

Tony chuckled at that. “That's what I thought of you, and yet…” He gestured at him and then huffed in fake exasperation.

“Even in death, I can’t escape your sorry asses.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. You’re stuck with us.” He said to him.

Tony looked over and smiled right back.

“Guess I am.” He said softly.

Steve continued to stare at him longingly, tilting his head meaningfully.

“I mean, it, you know. You, being my home, being around every corner of my life,” He said. “I couldn't be happier with where I ended up." He swallowed and shifted just an inch closer to him.

"Here, with you, Tony."

Tony stared at him and swallowed thickly, before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the mouth.

It was chaste, gentle, and sweet, and when they pulled away they let out a soft breath, chuckling into each other’s mouths and resting their foreheads together.

“We’re so dumb.” Tony blurted, and Steve laughed a little louder, his grin spreading wider.

Tony’s smile fell slightly, as the implications of his statement fell upon him. “We could have had something, once upon a time.” He said, and then his expression fell even more. “But now-”

“Now we have all the time in the world, Tony.” Steve said, taking his hand.

“Morgan and Pepper will always be the ones. I know that. Peggy will always be mine.” Steve said softly but laced their hands together.

“But Tony, I saw worlds, timelines where you and I fall in love, over and over again.” He swallowed.

“It's okay that we never got to do that in life. I’m okay with that, because you had Morgan, and Peggy was my girl. But… now… now I don't see why not.” He said gently, and when Tony didn't respond, he swallowed and looked away.

“Or not, you know. That's okay too.”

“Why are you here?”

“I told you-”

“But really, Steve. Why? You could have gone to Peggy, found all your old friends-The Howling Commandos. Why me? Why Natasha? Why the Avengers?”

“Because..” Steve swallowed. “You’re my family, and…. and I love you. I never stopped loving you. I love Peggy, I love the Commandos, but you made me have a purpose in the future-”

“Then why did you go back-”

“Because you were dead, Tony!” Steve said, his frustration beginning to erase the gentle ease he had earlier.

“You told me to get a life, and I did. I did everything for you. Everything. Every day I loved Peggy, I thought of you. Every evening I spent out, laughing, making new memories, I thought of you. I told myself that it was all okay, that everything was okay because I was happy. But you don’t understand what it's like to live with survivor guilt, Tony-”

“I know exactly what that's like-!”

“Do you, do you really?” Steve asked, eyes glistening. “I missed you. Every day. More than I even realized I could. I cherished every moment of seeing you in the news, becoming the man you were destined to be. Tony Stark, I love you. Unbelievably so.” He said, but then stood.

“If you want me to go, then I will. For the rest of Time, you never have to see me again. I can leave if that's what you want.” He said hoarsely and stared out into the ocean.

A moment’s pause passed between them, and Tony stood in the sand, before stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, because who was he to take away Steve’s heaven? Nobody just decides to spend the rest of eternity with their bestie on a whim. Steve wanted to be here.

Steve _chose_ to be here.

“I’m sorry…” He wasn’t quite sure what he was apologizing for, though. Perhaps it was for making Steve blow up, or maybe for haunting Steve’s life, a life that was supposed to be happy.

Steve relaxed under his hand, and turned to him, smiling weakly.

“Stay,” Tony said, moving Steve’s shoulder so they could face each other.

“Stay. With me. Please.” He said softly, stepping close.

“Do you want me to?” Steve asked, looking at his feet.

“I do,” Tony said, taking his fingers in his. Both of their hands were soft, rid of the callouses that had come from their mortal lives.

“Is it true?” Tony asked. “That you saw us, falling in love?” He asked, voice soft with uncertainty, but also layered with hope. Steve nodded, stepping forward and placing his hands on Tony’s waist. Tony’s own went to his jawline, caressing his cheeks.

“Well then, I refuse to waste any more time.” Tony said gently, eyes fluttering slightly as he leaned forward.

“Sweetheart,” Steve breathed, lips brushing his. “We have an eternity of Time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to erase the important relationships that Peggy and Pepper bring to the table to these two men. While they helped shape them into becoming who they were, and undoubtedly are purely loved by their husbands respectively, this fic acknowledges that while also saying Steve and Tony's love goes beyond that of just their mortal lives. When Steve talks about seeing them falling in love in multiple different universes, he pretty much implies they are soulmates and bound together even past death, which is something I think all parties, when they'll eventually be hanging out in the afterlife, will respect. 
> 
> Idk. Im just romantic like dat :3.
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr :).


End file.
